Healer Hollander
by Gryffindorkkk
Summary: Fred finds himself smitten with Madam Pomfrey's new assistant healer. Mostly AU. FWxOC
1. Chapter 1

It was the dead of night and there was a faint smell of something burning in the Gryffindor common room. The source of the smell, of course, was Fred and George Weasley's dormitory room. The twins had found it much easier to do their potions and experiments at night considering Professor McGonagall had banished them the their own dormitory room after a nasty explosion that landed them and their dorm mates in the hospital wing for a few days. Lee Jordan never really walked as straight as he had before the accident.

Fred still smiled just thinking about it. Madam Pomfrey was surely getting sick of seeing their singed freckled faces. Soon, she wouldn't have to. Fred and George were halfway through their seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This particular experiment was in preparation for their new _Fizzing Fiendish Fireworks_; a set of fireworks aimed to be fully interactive with the owner, shaped as palm-sized elephants, dogs and cats… so far. The enchantment for the newest one, a dragon, was a lot more tricky then either of them had anticipated. Giant firework dragons didn't much like being shrunk one hundredth of their original size; this was the source of the burning.

"This isn't going as well as planned, Georgie," Fred smiled with trepidation, "there's too much smoke." Both twins watched uneasily as the small firecracker huffed and puffed.

"Should I water it down before it explo—" George was unable to finish his questions as the firecracker exploded with such force, it pushed Fred onto the nearby homework pile stacked on his trunk. Unlike Fred, George was off the path of the explosion and was only moved slightly off kilter.

Fred stood up, coughing and hissing in pain, "That went well." He joked.

"Fred, look at you!" George gasped, moving closer to inspect a large and angry red burn along the top of Fred's shoulder, on to his neck and chest.

Fred walked across to the mirror on the wall and sighed, "This was the newest pair of pyjamas I owned." He huffed, taking what little remained of a worn white singlet. George made an exasperated noise over his brother's shoulder, "Oh, right," Fred added hastily, "I suppose the burn sucks too. You're the burn expert of the two of us, fix me."

George sucked a deep breath through his teeth, "That's about six times the size of the burns I've healed before Freddy," he grimaced, "I don't want to get it infected… I think we'll have to visit our dear friend Madam Pomfrey…"

Fred sighed, "You're kidding me? Georgie, it's -" he looked at the small owl-shaped clock on their wall and sighed, "two in the morning, she's going to tell McGonagall again."

Fred was referring to a few weeks ago when he and George had accidentally stuck themselves together at the hair with an enchanted glue like substance after George had wiped his hand through his hair and head butted Fred. Madam Pomfrey was less than impressed with their midnight appearance at her doors and had quickly summoned McGonagall. McGonagall had stuck them with a week worth of detentions with Filch for being out after curfew.

"You need to see someone before morning; I don't want your arm falling off while you sleep…" George laughed a little as he flicked his wand to magic away the papers and potions they were working on.

Fred chuckled too, "'Spose you're right… plus it's starting to tingle a bit." Large pus-filled blistered were beginning to develop on his exposed skin, "I'll go to Pomfrey, you stay here. If we both get caught out again, we won't be able to brew a new batch of dung bombs. One of us needs to be in the dorm each night to monitor the potion."

George sighed, "You're right. Just be careful, yeah?"

Fred nodded solemnly, "Would you like to say bye to my arm?" he smiled cheekily at his brother, "You know, just in case she has to amputate?"

George rolled his eyes, "I'll miss you if you don't make it righty. Good thing you're left handed."

Fred winked at his brother as he left the dormitory beginning to all too familiar trek to the hospital wing.


	2. Chapter 2

As Fred rounded the first floor corridor he could smell the sterility of it all. Aside from the cold hands Madam Pomfery always seemed to have and sharp tongue depressors she insisted on using, the smell was Fred's least favourite part of the Hospital Wing. Tonight, Fred noticed, there was an odd raspberry scent emanating from the wing too. Shrugging it off as his hunger getting to him [he and George had skipped dinner to get a head start on the dragon] and his craving for hot toast with jam, Fred sauntered into Madam Pomfrey's domain.

"Poppy, my love," Fred said in his most charming tone, eyes closed and arms wide, "Work your magic on me!" Fred knew he wasn't technically allowed to call her by her first name, but she always gave him a disapproving yet amused smile when he did.

Opening his eyes and looking around the room, Fred noticed Madam Pomfrey wasn't napping at her desk like she usually would in the middle of the night… or early in the morning as the case may be. The room was sparcely lit; only one candle was burning under the light he noticed a small woman dressed in light blue healers' robes and white smock sleeping in a hospital bed. She was wearing a name badge and shoes, so Fred added two and two together; she must be covering for Pomfrey. He walked silently over to the bed and in true Weasley twin fashion he was planning on waking her with a start.

Fred took a seat next to the healer's bed side and cleared his throat loudly, making her jump awake. She looked towards the door for the intruder, her eyes wide. Little did she know that Fred was on the other side of her.

"Morning!" Fred said softly, making the nurse scream in horror and whip her head around swiftly enough Fred thought she was part owl.

"Oh my –!" She said, clutching at her chest, "Who are you? You scared the life out of me!" before Fred could answer; the healer noticed his torn singlet and the pussy burn on his chest, "Sit!" she ordered, getting off her bed and waving Fred to take her place. She quickly crossed the room, grabbed her wand and waved it wildly, igniting the other torches and candles in the room.

He did so with a small chuckle at the look on her face, "Fred." He said simply.

"I'm sorry?" the young woman said, walking back over to him; a look of confusion on her face.

"I said 'Fred'. You asked who I was. I'm Fred." He smiled at her, finally able to see who he was talking to in full light.

She was a small witch, about a foot shorter than Fred, her hair such a bright red it was almost unnatural. The badge attached to her apron read 'Hlr Hollander'.

"Ah," Healer Hollander said, smiling understandingly, "You're a Weasley twin."

"You've heard of me." Fred smiled wickedly; Healer Hollander was incredibly pretty in his opinion. Her eyes were icy blue and he was staring straight into them, "Am I all you imagined?"

She rolled her eyes, "The Weasley Twins are nothing but trouble. I expect you'll meet them sooner rather than later." She said in a voice that sounded familiarly like Madam Pomfrey's, "I guess it was sooner than I expected." She finished with in her normal voice, "What of your brother George? You haven't killed him have you?"

It was Fred's turn to roll his eyes, "George remains unscathed. I, however, am falling apart." He ended, sighing dramatically.

Healer Hollander laughed aloud at his antics, "Poppy was right, you are funny." Hollander's laugh was endearing; Fred was enjoying listening to it bit it quickly stopped and cleared her throat, "Well, what have you done to yourself Mr Weasley?"

"Right," he sobered as well, "There was an issue with the fire in our dormitory," he lied, "I was trying to fix it and it swelled against my chest."

"Mmm," she answered, sounding unconvinced, "Shirt off then please."

Hollander waved her wand and Fred's shirt was cut in two up his left side. She then walked to a cupboard and began rummaging through creams and potions as Fred took what little remained of his singlet off, hissing as he pulled it sideways. Unbeknownst to Fred, his shirt was embedded in his burnt skin resulting in one of the pustules on his chest popping. It began to bleed profusely, oozing slowly down his chest. Hollander was occupied in reading a large medical book, meaning she hadn't seen the mess that was now Fred Weasley. He was trying not to make a noise, but the blood and puss was freaking him out a little bit. He took his tattered shirt and attempted to stem the flow. It was working mostly, but the bed sheets below him had already been ruined – blood stained and iron smelling; Fred didn't think even the house elves could make them crisp again.

Hollander grabbed a few herbs she would be needing to attach to Fred's wounds and turned to face him, her face draining of all colour she gasped and ran over to where he sat.

"What happed?" she asked, frantically waving her wand to cut the herbs faster than she ever could.

"My shirt was attached to my skin. I didn't know until I took the shirt off." Fred face had paled too, more so due to lack of blood.

"Lay back and keep talking. The last thing I need is a casualty on my first night alone." Her tone was jovial, but both knew that the blood-loss could turn serious at any point.

Fred complied, "Ok," he groaned as she positioned a hand on his left shoulder and helped as he lay, "talk about what?"

"Anything," Hollander replied, waving her wand over his chest and looking closely at it any signs of broken ribs or bones.

It had taken Hollander fifteen minutes to stop Fred from bleeding and after another 45 minutes she had patched a third of his burns. All the while Fred was talking away.

He spoke about his family mostly. Hollander had some input into the conversation also. Fred discovered her first name was Evangeline but she preferred Evan. She was an only child; aged 17. Fred was confused as to how she was a fully trained healer at such a young age, but she had soon answered his queries.

Evan had attended Beauxbatons Academy and graduated three years early, having done her first six years worth of studying over three years and her seventh year of study in her fourth year. At age fifteen, Evangeline had become an intern at the infirmary at Beauxbatons but had always wanted to move back to Brittan – her family home in country England.

After an hour or so, the potion Hollander had given him was starting to take its toll and Fred could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Night Evan," he mumbled as he drifted off.

"Night sweetie," She smiled slightly as she continued to wave her wand about, applying salve and creams along his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Fred woke to the sun shining in his eyes. He went to move but felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"No moving Fred," the voice of Evan Hollander said immediately, her voice coming from behind a large desk, "Doctor's orders."

Fred opened his eyes and looked around; he was still in the hospital wing, a blanket over his chest and a dull ache on his chest.

He was about to make a rather unsavoury joke to her about nurses when he saw George walk through the door.

"Morning Georgie," Fred breathed deeply, feeling an uncomfortable tug at his chest, "How'd you sleep?"

"Like an angel dear brother," George laughed, "I see they didn't amputate."

"No," Healer Hollander's voice from behind her desk agreed, "No need to amputate."

Fred laughed, "It was like a horror show!" Fred began describing a night of blood, puss and gore, but it seemed that George was more interested in Healer Hollander.

Knowing it wasn't Madam Pomfrey's voice, George had walked over to the desk to see Hollander sitting in a pair of black tights, white t-shirt; her potions stained apron hanging on the chair behind her. She had her long red hair tied loosely at the back of her head with a thick black band but thin strands were falling in front of her face.

"Morning," George said brightly to Hollander, "I don't believe we've met…"

"Healer Evangeline Hollander," Fred said, as he pulled himself up from his bed and walked unsteadily over to the two, "This is –"

"George Weasley," George finished for his brother, "The better twin."

Hollander laughed a little, not moving her eyes from the large potions book she was currently pouring her time into.

"Fred said you'd say that."

"Of course he did," George said, glaring at his brother, "He knows I'm the more truthful twin as well."

Hollander looked at the two of them, a small smile playing at the sides of her mouth. Then she looked at Fred, frustration took over.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed." She said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"These two never do what they are asked," a fourth voice injected itself into the conversation. It was Madam Pomfrey, "Help him lie back down Miss Hollander and I'll have a look at the patch work you did while I was asleep."

"Yes Madam," Hollander stood quickly, throwing her apron around her neck and tying it to her waist. Shotting a sideways glance at the twins, she laid her hand on Fred's upper left arm and steered him back to the bed he had previously occupied.

"Poppy," Fred groaned as he slid back into bed, "I missed you."

As Fred and George were harassing Madam Pomfrey, Evan occupied herself with unwrapping Fred's shoulder, neck and chest. She couldn't help her eyes linger, just as they had the previous night, on Fred's muscled chest. He had told her that he and George were beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and she couldn't help but notice that the sport had been good to him. Shaking her head to rid herself of the Images of Fred, she opened her eyes in horror to see Fred staring at her.

"You ok, love?" Fred asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I—I'm fine." She lied; she watched as Madam Pomfrey sat on the other side of Fred and checked his now-open wound

"Good clean up." Madam Pomfrey nodded as she ticked something off a small piece of parchment with her wand; she then took one of her sterilised hands and began examining the healing skin and pustules, "The wound is healing faster than expected."

"Yes madam," Evan said, "I used a salve I've been working on. It's practically the same as the recipe that Hogwarts uses but has a different ratio of Humming Fungus to Skinner's Herb in it than the original recipe. Mr Weasley will be feeling a little tingling sensation for the next few days as the Humming Fungus seals his skin back together."

Madam Pomfrey's lips pursed, "You made changes to the recipe?" Evan paled, "To _my_ recipe?"

Evan looked at the floor, knowing George's, Fred's and Madam Pomfrey's eyes were on her, "Yes madam." She answered meekly.

"Well my dear," Madam Pomfrey started to smile, "I'll have you change the official recipe to the new ratios when you have a moment today."

Evan looked at Madam Pomfrey in surprise as the older healer went about poking Fred's wounds some more. She looked down at Fred; he was smiling slightly at her and it was making her stomach flutter.

_Bugger it,_ she thought, _Pull yourself together Evan!_

Fred's smile turned to a grimace as Madam Pomfrey poked a rather large burn just below Fred's jawline.

"Take a closer look at that burn Miss Hollander. I can't help but think there's something stuck in there…" she looked between Fred and George; she was unimpressed, "I can't help but think it's part of a firecracker wrapper."

Evan between Fred and George too, "Firecracker?" She shook her head slightly and lowered her head so she could see the burn on Fred's neck better. As she was inspecting the wound closely when through the corner of her eye she saw Madam Pomfrey turn her attention to George, who was smiling with apprehension.

"You see Poppy…" George had started stopping quickly as Madam Pomfrey took him by the elbow and led him out of the infirmary; no doubt to yell at him for being so irresponsible.

Even sighed slightly while trying to think of a way to pull the paper out of Fred's neck, "Um Evan," Fred said, laughing uncomfortably.

"What Fred?" She replied irritably, trying to focus on Fred's wound and not their close proximity.

"Um…" he said clearing his throat uncomfortably, "Can you please, um… refrain from sighing like that again on my neck… it's a little…" Fred cleared his throat again, not wanting to finish his sentence.

Evan whipped her head up, her face flushing red, "Oh my—" she said, not looking at Fred, "I'm sorry… I'll just be over… there talking to Madam Pomfrey."

Fred watched as she had walking awkwardly to where Madam Pomfrey had entered the infirmary again and begin discussing what Fred assumed to be a way to remove the paper from his neck. It ended up not taking very long, Madam Pomfrey teaching Evan how to perform and small flicks of her wand to extract foreign objects from wounds.

Fred was a bit disappointed that Evan didn't do the procedure herself but watched from afar as Madam Pomfrey taught her. Evan didn't talk to Fred again that day, she re-dressed his burns and sent him on his way back to the dormitories with his afternoon classes excused. She had, however, offered a little smile and wave when Fred had bid farewell to the two Healers.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN -W**__**ow, thank you so much in all the interest in this story. I wasn't too sure where it was going at first, but with all this interest I've mapped out from now until the end how it will go. **_

_**Secondly; many thanks to PreciousJewel01, Cassia4u and vlascoD14 for your lovely words in reviews. I know not everyone has time to review so I'm not going to beg - review if you like, don't if you don't :) **_

* * *

A week later, Fred and George were sitting in the common room trying to convince Hermione Granger to eat a tonne tongue toffee prototype.

"There is no way I'm eating _anything_ the two of you offer me." She huffed, returning to what the twins assumed was the 1800th time she has read _Hogwarts, A History._

Fred quickly spotted a lone first year and was poking his brother in the ribs when Hermione spoke again, "And don't even _think_ of making that poor first year eat it!" she scolded, not lifting her eyes from the text on her current page.

George sighed and glared at Hermione, "Fun sucker." He muttered, turning his attention back to his twin.

Fred was still scanning the room for a taste-tester, unaware that his brother had already selected his next victim. As he observed the common room he was absentmindedly eating from a packet of Jumping Jelly Jubes he had bought from Honeydukes on the weekend before he had been burned.

George cocked an eyebrow at his brother's unknowing back as he levitated a small square of the toffee into the pouch of candy while Fred wasn't looking. Now George waited, sooner or later Fred would pick the toffee and all hell would break loose. All he could hope for now that the anti-curse they had been practicing actually worked.

It took longer than George expected for Fred to eat the toffee. It was almost what the twins would have deemed 'bed time' when Fred picked the last few small sweets [and the small toffee] and threw them in his mouth.

Fred was chewing madly when suddenly he stopped, turned and glared at his brother.

"You son of a mountain troll!" he had tried to say but halfway into his rebuking, his tongue began to swell. It crawled almost life-like out of his mouth and grew so long it was almost as long as he was tall, "Ah – ate – oo." He mumbled as he continued to glare at his twin.

George was trying not to laugh, "It was just _too_ easy. That was only a small piece. Can you imagine what a whole piece will do to someone?" Fred said nothing, not that he would be able to anyway with such a large obstruction in his mouth and continued his icy glare at his brother, "Not to worry, let dear ol' brother fix you up." George was still giggling as he waved his wand to perform the counter curse.

Nothing happened.

"AH!" Fred yelled panic stricken, "IX E!" _Fix me!_

"It's not working!" George was worried now too.

"EELY?" _Really? _Fred's limited speech was sarcastic.

"You made the counter curse!"

"OO ADE E IKE IS!" _You made me like this!_

George sighed, "Hospital wing?"

Fred nodded, folding his long tongue up as much as he could as he and George exited the common room. The walk to the hospital wing was silent; if you didn't count the squelching noise the Fred was making as he tried to keep his saliva in his mouth.

Fred, however, was scared out of his mind. It wasn't that he didn't think that someone couldn't fix his tongue; it was that that 'someone' would probably be Evan. She had seemed rather annoyed at him after their last encounter and when he had tried to start a conversation with her during breakfast one day in the Great Hall, but she had expertly ignored him. Fred seemed to be seeing her everywhere in the last week; she was stuck in his mind.

George opened the doors to the infirmary and both twins laid eyes on Healer Hollander who was actually sitting on her desk, her hair messy and a bottle of ink open near her foot. She didn't look up, but shook her head slightly.

"I knew you'd both be back." She said, still looking at her book and adding a quick note to the bottom of the page with a quill.

"Ullo," Fred gagged as a greeting.

The gag was the thing that made Evan look up. Spotting George, who looked normal in his Gryffindor coloured pyjamas she looked to Fred and almost jumped.

"What did you do?" She asked, scrambling off her desk and ushering the twins to a bed.

"E ed e uh oee." Fred tried to answer.

Evan rolled her eyes, "That was not directed at you Fred!" she huffed and looked at George, "Well?"

"Right," George said, clapping his hands together, "We needed someone to try a toffee we'd been messing around with and Fred was the only one who volunteered."

Fred gurgled again, "E EED OT OUEE!" _I did not volunteer!_

Evan rolled her eyes at Fred, "You are not allowed to talk." She then turned her attention to George, "_You_ are lucky I don't owl your mother and tell her you're still doing this sort of thing!"

George and Fred both went wide-eyed, "Our mother?"

"You don't think Madam Pomfrey hasn't told me about you two? She and your mother have a lot of things to talk about. You're lucky I convinced her not to owl your mother about your accident with the 'fire'." Healer Hollander levitated a small spell book over to where she was now sitting next to Fred's bed.

Fred had so many questions, but she wouldn't allow him to ask any. After what seemed to Fred like hours [but then again, with a tongue almost six foot long and choking on it every few minutes would seem like an age for anyone.] Hollander waved her wand, muttered something and Fred's tongue shrunk back to its original size.

George smiled at his brother, "I'm sure that feels better, right?"

Fred looked irritably at his brother, "I still hate you."

"You may hate me dear brother but now at least Hollander can tell us what the counter curse is!" George smiled expectantly at Evan.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" She said, clearly still irritable at the two boys standing before her.

George was no longer smiling; Evan was good at making him feel remorseful… she was just like their mother in that respect.

"I only did it because I knew your superior healing skills would be able to fix it." George said defensively, "You know that, right Freddy?" George turned to his brother and saw him nod slightly.

"Georgie, can you give us a minute?" Fred asked, looking between him and Hollander.

George's eyebrow furrowed, "Sure mate," he nodded, "I'll meet you back in the common room." Before he left, he turned to Evan and nodded, "Hollander."

"George." She nodded back, "Go get some sleep."

George took one last at his brother and left the hospital wing,

"I think I need to say sorry." Fred started, still sitting on the infirmary bed.

Evan moved and sat back on her desk, dragging the large book, her quill and ink onto her lap and not looking Fred in the eye. "Go on."


	5. Chapter 5

There was silence in the infirmary as Fred watched Evan work. She was meticulously adding small handwritten notes to the bottom of the page, not bothering to acknowledge Fred's presence in the room.

"So," Fred started, "You're angry at me."

Evan looked up at him, her expression blank, "Mmm." was all she could say, returning to her book.

Fred walked over to see what she was writing. She was making notes in what looked to him like a standard healer's book; his mother had one in their bookshelf for when her children hurt themselves. He had tilted his head in close to hers as he tried to decipher he short hand.

"Am I allowed to ask why?" Fred asked softly.

Evan suddenly became highly aware of the close proximity of Fred. He smelled nice, like what Evan remembered a candy shop in France smelling like. She swallowed a mound that had appeared in her throat just before her candy scented inhale.

"You're allowed to do whatever you want Fred," she cleared her throat, feeling it tighten again as he tilted his head closer to her book and intern, her.

"Ok then, why…" Fred started, the side of his head pressed to the side of hers, "Why is your handwriting so hard to read?" He finished loudly, grabbing the book out from in front of Evan's crossed legs and hauling it on to the pairs laps.

Evan chuckled. She moved over on the desk a little as Fred made himself comfortable on the desk next to her. He squinted at the book, shaking his head.

"I knew my handwriting was terrible, but this is insane." Fred whispered.

"You're a pratt." Evan laughed, "I can read that fine." She waved a dismissive hand in Fred's direction.

Fred laughed loudly, bumping his shoulder against hers, "Of course _you_ can. _You_ wrote it!"

"That's hardly the point. It's not that bad," Evan leaned her shoulder on Fred's and sighed, "You just have to squint."

They both laughed, Fred leant in to Evan, resting his head on top of hers. Then, Fred spoke.

"Go out with me?" Fred asked quietly.

"What?" Evan asked, slightly taken aback.

Evan thought she had stopped breathing. _Oh, pull yourself together Evan_, she thought,_ it's like you've never seen a boy before._ It was true, Evan had her share of experiences with boys – it wasn't like she was unattractive. She had always put her studying before the other gender it was true, but she had been on a few dates now and then with a few nice boys… but that's all they were; boys.

Having fast tracked her education, Evan had always seemed more mature than the rest of her peers. She had always been interested in more mature men; Fred Weasley definitely wasn't a mature man and yet, there was something about him – something about Fred that she couldn't place.

"Oh, sorry," Fred cleared his throat, "Go out with me, please?"

Evan chuckled, "Sure… one day." She answered coyly.

It was Fred's turn to chuckle, "Oh good. I'll mark that down on my calendar." He took hold of his wand, flicked it and the words 'One day' in Fred's untidy scrawled appeared in gold in front of the two before it shook almost violently and burst outward like tiny fireworks.

Evan looked at him sceptically, "Really?"

"What?" Fred quirked his head to the side.

"Weren't you complaining about my handwriting ten minutes ago?" Evan laughed, "Yours is at least twelve times worse."

She and Fred argued for a good fifteen minutes before Madam Pomfrey came in the room.

"Honestly," she hissed at the two, coming out of one of the back offices and frowning, "Miss Hollander. I don't mind you having visitors during your shifts but I do ask that you keep it down a little so I can sleep!" Madam Pomfrey was dressed in a thick light blue nightgown and matching pair of fluffy slippers. Her hair was, almost stereotypically, up in curlers – these curlers were turning themselves slowly in her hair, no doubt enchanted to do so.

Evan was wide-eyed, "Yes Ma'am."

"Sorry Poppy!" Fred said loudly, smiling widely at her.

"I think perhaps it might be your bedtime Mister Weasley." Madam Pomfrey nodded in his direction, "I do suggest if you're going to be a regular in my infirmary, ill or not, you choose a more appropriate time."

Fred smiled again, "Sure thing. Next time I'll come around when you're awake and we can hang out?"

Madam Pomfrey seemed to smile a little, "Good night Mr Weasley, Miss Hollander."

"Good night Madam Pomfrey." Evan said as she watched the older matron leave the room.

Fred looked at Evan, who was slowly growing red in the cheeks.

"Did I embarrass you?" Fred asked, nudging her with is elbow.

"Shut it Fred." Evan said, pushing him sideways as she stood up from the desk, "Come on." She grabbed his elbow and pulled him towards the door.

"I'm going, I'm going." Fred said, shaking his elbow free. They walked to the doors to the infirmary together, Evan opening one for Fred to exit.

"Good night Fred." Evan said softly.

"Night Evan," Fred said with mischievous smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Evan asked, becoming slightly self-conscious.

Fred smiled again, leaning in to Evan and kissing her lightly on the lips before turning quickly on his heel, making his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Evan stood for a few minutes looking at Fred's retreating back, a small tingle on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks everyone for all the love you've given this story. I really appreciated. Thanks to all the reviewers, people who have added it to favourites and alerts. Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Fred has bid Evan goodbye at the doors of the infirmary and Fred was getting antsy. He hadn't seen her in the hallways or the great hall for a week after and now that she was back at Hogwarts, Fred was otherwise detained in the evenings. There had been a terrible accident in Potions class when Fred was daydreaming about a certain bright haired, blue eyed healer. While he was glassy-eyed, a Slytherin had slipped a vial of flobberworm mucus into his cauldron causing it to explode all over himself and an unfortunate Professor Snape.

"One week scrubbing cauldrons by hand." Snape had drawled, "Starting tonight."

It was Fred's last evening cleaning cauldrons and it was a particularly dirty one that was giving him hassle. It was, according to Professor Snape, Seamus Finnigan's cauldron and from what Fred knew about Seamus, he wasn't surprised. There were month-old potions caked on to the bottom at least two inches thick.

Fred huffed; this one cauldron would take him all night. He was about to scream aloud when he heard the door to the dungeons open. He watched in surprise as Evan walked in. She scanned the room, no doubt looking for Snape, when her eyes landed on Fred.

"Fred?" She asked, walking over to him, "What are you doing here?"

Fred looked down at the cauldrons then back up at her, "Cleaning."

Evan laughed softly, "Detention is probably more of an accurate answer."

"How could you tell?" he smiled at her, "This cauldron is literally going to kill me."

Evan looked around the room again, "No Snape?" she asked.

"In his office. Why?"

She waved her wand in Fred's direction and he watched as the six remaining cauldrons, including Seamus', cleaned themselves. After a few minutes, they were all clean. Fred looked at Evan questioningly.

"Well," she said, shrugging, "You're not the only rule breaker."

Fred actually laughed at her, "Thanks."

"So," she said awkwardly, "I have to see Professor Snape about a cauldron… I'll see you around."

A thought suddenly formed in Fred's mind, "Yeah, see you around." He answered with a cheeky smile.

Professor Snape had finally allowed Fred to leave; after checking his wand over and over for any recent cleaning spells. Fred practically raced to the Great Hall, took a sharp right, ran down a flight of stairs and skidded to a halt in front of the infamous fruit bowl portrait. He gently tickled pear and watched as the portrait swung open and he barrelled inside.

"Good evening Master Weasley!" several house elves greeted him.

"Hi everyone," he said, bending over to catch his breath, "Quick question…"

Dobby had rushed over to Fred with a large goblet of pumpkin juice, "Dobby is happy to answer Mr Weezy's question."

Fred took a long large gulp of the pumpkin juice, "Thanks Dobby." he looked appreciatively around the kitchens, "Have any of you spoken to Evan Hollander?"

"Oh yes!" came a small squeak from just behind Fred, he spun on his heel to see a small female house elf wearing a pillowcase toga, "I knows Miss Evangeline."

Fred smiled down at her, "That's fantastic! I need your help."

Fred left the kitchens about fifteen minutes later, holding a basket laden with food and drinks. Juvo, the house elf who tended to Evan's room, had given him all the information [and food] that he needed. He made the quick journey to the infirmary doors and knocked softly; not wanting to wake Madam Pomfrey.

There was a soft shuffling noise and the doors opened. Evan was standing in front of Fred, her hair falling messily around her shoulders – it looked to him as though she had been running her fingers through it repeatedly.

"Fred," she said with surprise for the second time that night.

"Evening," Fred nodded, the basket tucked behind his back, "May I come in?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely… and considering you usually just barge in, I suppose you may." She moved back, let Fred in to the infirmary, made her way back to her desk and, in true Evan fashion, climbed on to her desk.

Fred watched her, "Still pouring yourself over that book?"

"Still feeding students your toffees?" she countered, "I swear I've had three people since need me to shrink them back to normal size."

Fred laughed a little, "It wouldn't be an issue if you'd just tell me the spell to fix it."

Evan laughed as well, "One day." She said.

"Speaking of one day," Fred started, walking over to her desk and placing the basket next to her, "Are you hungry?"

Evan quirked an eyebrow at Fred as he took her hand and pulled her off her desk. He waved his wand and a small blanket Juvo had given him spread itself over her desk. He then guided Evan back to her desk and made her sit on the chair. Before she could ask him what was happening, Fred had taken a chair from the other side of the room and sat in it so they were facing each other over the table. Evan was still looking at Fred oddly as he reached into the basket and pulled out a small container.

"This is for you," he said, putting the container in front of her. Noticing she was staring at him still, he spoke again, "Would you please stop looking at me like that?"

"What's all this for?" Evan asked, ignoring his question.

Fred smiled, "A guy can't bring a girl some late night snacks?" he opened his package and eyed the four lamb sandwiches with glee.

"I suppose not…" Evan was still looking at Fred as he took a large bite. She looked down and opened her container; an intoxicating smell of cheese, bacon and pasta hit her nostrils. She made a small noise, almost a moan, as she took a bite.

"You like?" Fred asked, a small smile on his face as he watched her almost shovel another mouthful in.

"Homemade macaroni and cheese is literally my most favourite thing in the world. I could eat it all day and night if I could." She smiled up at Fred, finally taking a moment to breathe, "How did you know?"

He shook his head, "A man never tells his secrets."

"Juvo?" she asked.

"Juvo." Fred nodded.

Evan laughed lightly and offered her container to him, "Try some?"

Fred and Evan enjoyed their meals in silence for a while. She had given him a hearty portion of her macaroni and cheese after he had taken a bite and fallen in love with it too. Later, Evan had told Fred that the recipe Juvo used was a recipe Evan's grandmother had passed on to her before she died. Her mother and father abandoned her after she became a healer. Both of her parents were Muggles and didn't take too lightly to the fact she was a witch. They wanted her to be a nurse; she chose to be a healer in the wizarding community, so her parents had told her if she was going to live as an abomination she could do it alone. Fred had no idea why someone would do that to their child. Considering his mother was somewhat overbearing, he couldn't imagine being alone in the world.

Soon it was getting late and Fred was starting to yawn.

"You can go if you're tired." Evan laughed as Fred's eyes were starting to droop.

"No," he shook his head resolutely, "I want to keep talking."

Evan laid a hand on his, "I want for you to go to sleep. Your Quidditch captain has been in here almost every afternoon for a pep-up potion, so I know you've got a match in a few days. You _need_ to sleep."

"Fine," Fred relented, "I'll go. Just one last question?" Evan nodded, "Why did you get so annoyed when you found out I lied about how I was burned?"

Evan sighed, "It's a… long story." Seeing the look on Fred's face, she continued, "A boy at Beauxbaton was apparently duelling with someone after hours. He was hit with something that actually began to peel the skin off his legs – it was like he'd been splinched."

Fred grimaced, "That's horrible."

"Yeah, well, we asked him over and over what he'd been hit with or who had done it… but he refused to tell. Eventually, he told us it was a leg locker curse gone bad but when we tried the counter curse, it got worse… there was nothing we could do about it… he'd lost so much blood so quickly we couldn't replenish it… and…"

Fred was wide-eyed, "…and?"

"He died." Evan finished, sniffing slightly and wiping at her eyes.

Fred stood from the table and enveloped Evan into a hug. She paused for a moment before wrapping her arms around his stomach. They stayed like that for a good ten minutes before Evan broke the hug.

"The moral of the story is to never lie to a healer." She said seriously, looking him in the eyes.

"Yes Ma'am." Fred nodded solemnly before hugging her again, "I suppose I'm off to bed."

"Yes, I suppose you are." Evan said, into Fred's chest. Neither moved, too comfortable in each other's arms to have the will to part.

"One more question?" Fred asked, his head now resting on top of hers.

"Fred," Evan laughed, "this isn't turning into 20 questions. You really need to go to sleep."

Fred pouted, and even though all Evan could see was Fred's arm, she sighed, "_One._ You may ask one more and then if you don't go back to your dormitory, I will hex you."

Fred was silent for a moment and then, "I really want to kiss you."

Evan's heart raced, as she pulled away from Fred, "That wasn't a question."

"I really want to kiss you… okay?" Fred said, slowly moving his face closer to hers.

"Okay." She whispered just as hers and Fred's lips met.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, sorry this has been so long since updating. I've had a bit of a mind blank regarding it, but here's the next installment. It's kind of a filler. Sorry. Review if you want, don't if you don't. x **

* * *

Evan was sitting on her desk, as usual, absentmindedly spooning macaroni and cheese into her mouth as she read. Fred was lying on an empty bed, watching her.

"You need to stop asking Juvo to make this for me." Evan said, swallowing, "It's going to make me fat."

"It will not." Fred laughed, "Plus, I've seen you at meal times, you barely eat."

Evan eye-balled him, "I eat plenty." There was silence for a moment, "So, I've been thinking…"

Fred looked worried, "You've been thinking what?"

"Oh!" Evan saw the look on her face, "No, it's nothing bad… I suppose."

"You suppose?" Fred moved from lying down to sitting straight, almost like a child being reprimanded.

"I think that perhaps… we should… have a word with Professor Dumbledore." Evan said slowly at the look on Fred's face, she laughed, "I know I'm not a teacher and you're not a student and our age is only months apart… but I still think that we should let him know what we're doing."

Fred smiled a little, "And what is it we're doing?"

Evan's smile faltered, "Um… well, I thought…" she began to squirm in her spot, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

Fred walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, "I was kidding." Evan glared at him playfully, "But you're right," he continued, "talking to Dumbledore is probably the smart thing to do…"

* * *

Fred and Evan ran swiftly down the hall way to Dumbledore's office the next afternoon.

"I _knew_ I shouldn't have let you stop off at the kitchens for a snack. Now we're going to be late!" Evan panted as they ran.

All Fred could do was laugh, "Dumbledore won't mind… I mean really, it's Dumbledore."

"Fizzing Wizbees." Evan said breathlessly and the pair watched as the gargoyle jumped out of the way.

* * *

Fred and George were walking towards the Great Hall one morning soon after Fred and Evan's meeting with Professor Dumbledore. The meeting had gone fabulously – Dumbledore had given his blessing but implored that their relationship not get in the way of Fred's grades [Fred had hidden his laughter at this], Evan's work or the rules relating to being out of bed after hours [something easily avoided with the use of Harry's cloak].

Fred was whistling happily but George was more solemn. Today the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was playing Slytherin in what could easily end Gryffindor's chances at the house championship in a few months.

"Stop that." George almost hissed at Fred, hitting him on the side of the arm.

"I just feel happy today Gerogie," Fred laughed, "is that not ok?"

"Not today, not really," George shook his head, "This is Quidditch. We take Quidditch seriously."

"I have a good feeling about today." Fred's smile broadened as his eyes landed on Evan sitting in her usual spot on the faculty benches, smiling back at him, "A very good feeling."

"Yeah, well it's raining and looks like there'll be lightning soon too, I've got an ill feeling about today."

"Oh Georgie," Fred smiled, "It'll be fine. We'll beat the hell out of the Slytherins and party until three in the morning."

When it came to the game, Fred was right; Gryffindor had won, but not everything was fine.

George had been knocked out cold by a rogue bludger neither twin saw through the thick cloud or heard over the loud beating of thunder. Having fallen a considerable height and hitting the ground below, Fred saw blood dripping from the back of his brother's head. Naturally, he had been rushed to the hospital wing, which was where Fred, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Evan were currently gathered.

"Is he going to be ok?" Fred could barely get the words out.

"We've fixed his broken bones and the blood loss," Madam Pomfrey said, speaking equally as quiet as Fred, "Now we just have to wait for him to wake up."

"When will that be?" McGonagall whispered, "Will there be any lasting damage?" There was silence.

"There's no way of telling," Evan said grimly, "Whenever George has the strength to wake, we'll be able to test him further."

Fred let the tears that had been welling in his eyes fall as Evan wrapped a blanket around his brother.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am the worst! I am so sorry for not updating this in so long! **

* * *

It had been three days since George's eyes had opened. The good news was he was definitely alive. The bad news was, no one could really predict when he would wake up.

Mr and Mrs Weasley had arrived at Hogwarts and were staying in a room conjured by the Room of Requirement and Professor Dumbledore had agreed to let Fred stay by George's side the entire time he was asleep; as long as he did a little school work while watching over his brother. Evan had been assigned a paper on Quidditch injuries by Madam Pomfrey the week prior to the accident, so she was sitting on the opposite side of George's bed to Fred and waving her wand every hour or so over George to check progress.

"Small improvement, not much, but still..." Evan said softly in Fred's direction.

Fred sighed, "This sucks." His voice was muffled as his hands were covering his face, his elbows resting on the side of his twin's bed.

"I know sweetie," she said for what felt like the hundredth time, "It's ok." She didn't really know what else to say. She hoped George would be ok, but she had no clue when or if George would wake…

"It's not ok." Fred grumbled, looking at her angrily.

"No," Evan said flustered, "I know, I didn't mean –"

"It's ok?" He interrupted her, "It's ok." He was chuckling angrily.

"You know what I meant Fred, I was just trying to cheer you up." Evan was trying to keep the conversation calm, Fred getting angry was the last thing either of them needed.

Fred laughed cruelly at that, "Cheering me up is the last thing I need Evan. My brother is lying there, dead to the world and all you can say is _'it's ok'_?" Fred stood and walked away from George's bedside for the first time since he was levitated there.

Evan was starting to get annoyed, "Where are you going?"

"I don't want to get angry in front of George." He huffed, "Madam Pomfrey said he might be able to hear what we're saying."

"Why are you getting angry?" Evan's annoyance deepened when Fred turned on his heel, face red, shaking his head.

"Oh, that's right. I shouldn't expect you to know what to say, right?" he scoffed, "You don't know what it's like to see a family member dying, do you?"

"What?" she asked, walking over to where Fred was pacing, "I don't understand what you mean…"

"Of course you don't!" Fred roared in her direction, "You don't have anyone who would want you to be by their bedside because you _don't_ _have _a family!"

Evan stared at him, her mouth open in shock. Before Fred could say anything else, Evan pushed past him and slammed the door to the Hospital office behind her.

"You're a complete idiot." Came a familiar voice to Fred's left.

Fred spun on his heel and stared at his brother, "George!" he ran over and threw his arms around his brother's neck, "I'm so glad you're ok!"

George winced at his brother's actions and took a deep breath, "That was horrific to witness." He said nodding towards the slammed door.

After a few moments, Fred had still not replied, so George continued, "What day is it?" he rubbed his face with his palm and yawned heavily.

"Tuesday afternoon," Fred said quickly, "I have to go tell mum you're ok... stay here. Don't fall asleep." Fred ran out of the Hospital Wing and toward the Room of Requirement.

"You're an idiot!" George yelled after him, shaking his head slightly.


	9. Chapter 9

After Madam Pomfrey and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were satisfied that George hadn't suffered any permanent brain damage, he was free to leave. It had taken until the end of the week for them to be convinced of this though, considering George kept purposely forgetting people's names and not remembering how to swallow his food.

Fred was sent back to classes the day after George awoke and so, on the Friday afternoon, George was semi-chatting to Evan as he lethargically packed his extra pyjamas and untouched school books, "Did my semi-coma help with your paper?"

Evan laughed, looking up from her desk at him, "It did, actually. I used you as my main subject. Poppy was very impressed at my ability to heal you."

"So I shouldn't tell you I was actually just sleeping the last day before I 'woke up' right?" George was smiling mischievously air quoting 'woke up' with his fingers.

"You're not serious, are you?" Evan looked concerned, "that is important research and it'll send all my conclusions haywire!"

George was laughing now, "I'm kidding. I was totally out of it until I heard…" he trailed off, not wanting to embarrass Evan.

"Until you heard what?" she asked, curious to see what it was that brought George back.

George cleared his throat awkwardly, "Until I heard Fred welling at you…" he said, suddenly taking an interest in his potions book.

"Oh," she said quietly.

Neither spoke for ten minutes or so.

"He misses you." George said suddenly, "Fred, I mean."

"Here I was thinking you were talking about Hagrid." Evan sighed sarcastically.

"I'm serious," George looked to Evan, "He's been moping around the castle and complaining about everything…"

"You've been here all week, how would you know?" Evan scoffed.

"Lee told me this morning when he brought me breakfast; said Fred's a real mess without you." George zipped his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Well," Evan sighed, "he hasn't come to talk to me, answered my owls or even looked at me during meals in the Great Hall... if he 'misses' me so much," it was her turn for air quoting, "he can come and see me."

"Just go and see her!" George was begging his brother for what seemed like the hundredth time this month. It had been a month since George had been discharged from the Hospital Wing and Fred still hadn't settled things with Evan.

"We have potions this afternoon, don't we?" Fred asked Lee Jordan, completely ignoring his brother's edict.

"Unfortunately," Lee answered, looking worriedly at George as he started at Lee in awe.

"Right-o." Fred said, "I'll meet you there. I'm off to snag some food from the elves."

Fred made his way through the crowd and off to the kitchens as George started to laugh.

"I have the best plan." George smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Fred was legitimately concentrating in Potions that afternoon, he was doing his best to avoid talking to George about Evan.

Aside from his mother, the thing Fred was most afraid of was being serious. That's exactly how things had gotten between he and Evan; serious. He had yelled and screamed and acted like a complete twat in front of a girl was seriously into him… and he was seriously into her… and that was scary. Sure, he had been with a few girls before, but it was all fun and games. Evan was different; she had a career and made him talk about his career and what he wanted in his future. He wanted Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and that's all he knew so far.

When the time had come to talk about George's accident in a serious manner, he had exploded. He didn't really remember what he had said in the heat of his anger, but George had told him he had ripped into her for not being sensitive enough and not having experience with family. Fred felt horrible and had been avoiding Evan at all costs; nothing more serious than apologising for being a twat.

While he was rationalising his thoughts, 'she doesn't want to talk to me any way, not after what I said…' he didn't notice George float a small amount of howling harpie hair into his growth potion. Moments later, the entire cauldron overflowed and spilled over Fred, making his skin turn bright purple.

George hid sniggers as Professor Snape glided over to where Fred was sitting and clock him over the back of the head.

"Hospital Wing Weasley," he drawled monotonously, "Detention for a week. Tonight."

Fred sighed, cursing what he thought was his own absentmindedness, and headed out of the dungeons; hoping it was Evan's day off.

Rounding the corner, Fred smelled the 'Hospital Smell' and the all too familiar Raspberry undertone.

'_Damn it,'_ be cursed, _'she's here.' _Knowing he couldn't walk around being purple for the rest of his life, Fred took a deep breath and walked into the Hospital Wing.

Evan was sitting on the chair at her desk, scribbling something in a book.

"Bleeding, oozing or broken?" Evan said irritably. Fred didn't say anything for a moment so Evan spoke again, "Well?"

"Stained." Fred said softly.

"Fred?" Evan gasped, looking up from her book and directly into his eyes.

"Hi." He replied lamely, "I had an accident in potions."

Evan walked around her desk and swiftly up to Fred, slapping him squarely on the jaw.

"I deserved that." Fred said, following Evan further into the Hospital Wing where she pointed at one of the beds, indicating it was for him to sit on.

"You're damn right you did." She grabbed her wand angrily and pointed it at him.

"Whoa," he said scrambling off the bed and attempting to hide behind a curtain, "I don't deserve _that_."

Evan rolled her eyes, "You don't deserve it," she agreed, "but I'd sit down and let me do my work unless you want to stay purple the rest of your life."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the last chapter! Thanks everyone for reviews, follows and/or favourites. Check the bottom authors note for my next Fred Weasley Story details. **

* * *

'De-purpling' Fred turned out to be a long process. Considering Fred didn't know what had happened to his potion and so he couldn't tell Evan what had turned him purple.

"You don't how you screwed up your potion?" Evan asked sighing.

"For the hundredth time," Fred fumed, "I didn't _screw it up._ It was going perfectly… and then it wasn't."

Evan sighed, "_Perfect then it wasn't_," she repeated in a whisper, "Sounds like something I experienced a while back." She spoke louder at this point, her voice jaded and bitter. She stood, walked over to her desk and slammed a large book onto and began searching for something.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Fred asked.

Evan threw him a dark glance, "Oh nothing," she mused, flicking angrily through the large medicinal book, "I just thought the whole explosion thing was because of George's condition and not really an accurate statement of how you felt about us, but considering you have no idea what I mean, I guess I was wrong?"

"You weren't wrong." Fred said.

Evan looked up at Fred, shock evident in her eye. Looking at her quickly, he stood and walked closer to Evan's desk. As he opened his mouth to speak again, Evan flicked her wand in his direction. Fred watched as his skin returned to its normal pale freckled hue.

After ten minutes, Evan sighed deeply and looked up at Fred. Their eyes met for a moment before she spoke, "You're fixed. You can leave."

Fred smiled softly, "I can…" he pouted, "but I don't want to." He went to sit next to her on the bench behind her desk but Evan stood.

"Fine." Evan huffed, "I'll go." She walked quickly to the back office door.

"Don't go!" Fred begged, "Please, Evan. I'm sorry…"

Evan looked sadly over her shoulder at him, "Unfortunately it'll take more than sorry to fix this…" She shook her head and exited the main hospital wing quietly, leaving Fred to his thoughts.

Two days later Fred was sitting in Gryffindor common room pretending he was listening to whatever the hell George and Lee were talking about when he had an idea. Not bothering to bid his brother and best friend farewell, Fred dashed out of the common room and down the winding staircase. He arrived a few minutes later at the kitchens, marching straight passed Dobby's expectant face and straight over to the pillowcase toga clad Jovi.

"I need your help!" Fred said wildly, "I need every type of food, drink and sweet Evan has ever asked for."

Jovi smiled a near toothless smile at Fred, "Is Mr Wheezy going to make Miss Evan happier?"

Fred grinned back, "That's the plan."

When Fred had arrived at the hospital wing with a picnic basket in hand he saw Madam Pomfrey sitting at the front desk. Before he could charm her into ignoring the fact that he was out after curfew, she spoke.

"Mr Weasley, you had better be here for Evan's sake or I will yell so loudly it will wake Professor Dumbledore." Madam Pomfrey didn't look up from the wizard-romance novel she was reading.

Fred opened his mouth to speak but was once again interrupted, "She's in the back room," Madam Pomfrey whispered, "The door's unlocked."

Fred thanked her quietly and wandered to the back room. He'd been in there once before to fetch a text book for a flustered Evan. The room was like a small study; the walls covered in bookshelves and a small desk facing away from the door and to a floor to ceiling bay window. It was quite a beautiful view when the books weren't piled sky high.

Fred entered the room and shut the door quickly behind him. Evan jumped slightly and, when she saw him, rolled her eyes.

"Fred," she said with frustration from across the room, "how many times do I have to say –"

Before Evan could finish chastising Fred, he had closed the distance between them and taken her lips in his. Fred wasn't good at dealing with his emotions or talking about them, but he was good at showing them. Evan responded hungrily to his touch and Fred quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.

After a few minutes, they broke apart. Evan looked at Fred and smiled.

"You're grinning like a right fool," Evan whispered softly.

"Well," Fred said, placing a small kiss on her forehead, "I feel like a right fool. Seriously though," Fred looked to Evan, his eyes sad, "I cannot say sorry enough Evan, I was totally out of line."

"That's the first time you've _actually_ said sorry," Evan said as she piled the books she was using back onto the already over filled shelves.

"In that case," Fred walked behind her, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Fred punctuated each sorry with a kiss on the side of Evan's head.

Evan laughed, "You can stop…" she turned and placed a hand on Fred's chest. Before either could speak, Evan's stomach growled ferociously, "I guess I'm a slight bit hungry…"

Fred's grin grew larger, "Perfect." He picked the picnic basket up and handed it to Evan, "You will find macaroni and cheese, Sheppard's pie, corn beef, corn on the cob and," he chuckled, "chocolate marshmallow icecream."

Evan groaned excitedly, "Jovi?" she asked quirking an eyebrow in his direction before pulling out the icecream.

"Jovi." Fred nodded.

Evan kissed Fred quickly and smiled, "It's perfect."

* * *

**Once again, thanks for all the love you've left on this story. Coming up next: Life Without George - what happens when the twins invent a potion that allows you to live for short periods in an alternate reality? What happens when Fred wants to see what it's like to not have a twin?**


End file.
